


Arch your fingers not your back

by f1_hoe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Also cups of tea as foreplay, Charles gets really hot when Lewis touches him, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lewis gets really hot watching Charles play piano, M/M, Music Lessons, Piano, Sexy Times, and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1_hoe/pseuds/f1_hoe
Summary: Charles has never had proper piano lessons, so his technique is awful.  Lewis is going to fix that.  Things get off track fairly quickly.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Arch your fingers not your back

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking for weeks about that boy and his gorgeous new piano. It hurt my classically trained brain so much to see how stiff he is when playing, and I just needed him to get some lessons. 
> 
> And then the title of this fic waltzed into my brain in the middle of the night. And here we are. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Lewis came back into the living room with two cups of tea—milk for him, two sugars for Charles.He wandered over to where Charles was practicing and placed his tea on top of the piano.Brushing his lips against Charles’ ear, he whispered “love, your fingers are so straight how can you press the keys that way?” 

Smirking, Charles muttered “it’s the only straight thing about me, Lew.Need to keep up appearances somehow.” 

Lewis ignored him and slid onto the bench next to him. “Do you want to learn this or not?” 

“Yes.Will you teach me?”Charles smiled sweetly at Lewis and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“If you’re paying in kisses, I’ll teach you all day.Now play something, I want to see what I’m working with.”Lewis kissed his cheek softly then let his eyes fall to the Monegasque’s fingers. 

Charles reluctantly pulled his eyes from Lewis’ face and began to play.It wasn’t a particularly difficult piece, but Charles liked it.It was one of the only pieces he had been confident enough in to post a recording on instagram.The melody and simple accompaniment sang through the apartment as Lewis looked on.He recognized the piece easily, having watched Charles’ recording on repeat during the many nights when they had been apart.He wrapped his arm around Charles’ waist and pressed a kiss into his neck as he held the final chord.“That’s a beautiful piece, love.Thank you.”

Charles blushed and quickly busied himself with taking a sip of his tea.Suddenly all business-like, Lewis sat up straight and clapped his hands together once.“Right, now let’s fix everything that was wrong with it.”Charles nearly spat his tea all over the piano at the abrupt change of tone.Laughing a little, he returned the tea safely to the top of the piano and looked expectantly back at the Brit.“Let’s do this.”

“Okay, first thing is your hand position.Like when you’re typing on the computer, you want your fingers to curve down from your palms.If they’re sticking straight out, you don’t have good control over each individual finger.”Lewis demonstrated the correct shape with his left hand and started to move Charles’ fingers with his right hand, but Charles clearly was not paying any attention. 

“Wait, there’s technique to typing?No one ever told me about that.”

Lewis dropped his head into his hands, exasperated. “I — you never had typing lessons at school?I didn’t go to some fancy Monegasque school but we at least learned to type!”

Charles shrugged, “I guess they assumed we already knew how to type when we got there.I had to type if I wanted to play video games with my friends, so I just figured it out.”

Lewis sighed.“I forget sometimes how much younger you are.Almost no one I knew had computers at home when I was young, and the computers people did have weren’t much good for gaming.”

“No COD after school!How did you survive, old man?” Charles teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Lewis groaned.“Okay, let’s try something else.You don’t hold your steering wheel with straight fingers, right?So do the same thing with hands on the keys.”Charles curled his fingers tightly around an imaginary steering wheel, the tips resting on the keys and his palms pushing vertically against the front of the piano.“No, no, no,” Lewis sighed. “Uncurl your fingers a bit, and hold your hand parallel to the floor.”He gently persuaded Charles’ fingers into the right position, curving down just slightly from his palms.“Now there should be a straight line from your palm to your elbow” he muttered, tracing his fingers up Charles’ forearms, ignoring the goosebumps there.“Good.Now sit up straight… yes, just like that, love.Stay like that and play it again.”

Charles started the piece again, his fingers fumbling through the notes as he tried to keep that perfect arch shape.By the time he got to the tricky middle section, his fingers had gone straight again as he held his tongue between his teeth, just focusing on getting the notes right.Lewis put both of his hands on one of Charles’, stopping him from continuing as he gently reshaped the fingers.He fixed the other hand and nudged Charles, prompting him to continue. It didn’t take long for Lewis to interrupt him again.

“No, no, something still isn’t quite right.You’re so stiff, you keep your fingers completely still and it’s like you are pressing the key with your elbow first.Relax your fingers a bit, use them to press the key.”

“Lew, of course I’m using my fingers to press the keys, what does it look like?” Charles whined.

“I know, love, I know.Think about it this way — when you’re in the car, you don’t always just slam on the throttle.Sometimes you have to feather it to get through a corner.”

“If you’re in a car that doesn’t handle like a toaster,” Charles grumbled.

Lewis gave him a knowing smile, but continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.“And when you feather the throttle, you’re not using your whole leg.You can be more precise using your toes and your ankle.”

“Are you saying that play the piano like I’m slamming on the brakes?” Charles said, giving Lewis a smirk. 

“Yes, love.Except that slamming on the brakes doesn’t usually make me want to jump you,” Lewis replied, with just a touch of heat behind his eyes.

Charles slowly trailed his fingers up the older one’s arm.“I thought you liked it when I drive?” he pouted. 

“Fuck, yes, okay baby, you play piano exactly like you are slamming on the brakes but you shouldn’t.Chopin said he could press a single key in 50 different ways.You can do it sharp or smooth and hard or soft and —“

“I know what else you can do hard or soft,” Charles interrupted, leaning in closer. 

“How are you constantly this horny?” Lewis sighed.

“It’s a skill,” Charles said with a shrug. “Okay, let me play it again.I’ll try to be less _stiff_ this time.” 

Lewis raised one eyebrow at the practically obscene level of emphasis Charles had used, but decided not to comment.Charles grinned at the Brit’s reaction and started to play.For the first time, it didn’t look like Charles’ arms were made of wood.It wasn’t perfectly smooth yet, but at least he was using all of his joints.And it sounded better too, with the melody singing out clearly above the accompaniment.It was all going well until Charles reached the fast and technical middle section again.He went tight, starting from his fingers and moving up to his wrists and past his elbows until his shoulders practically covered his ears.He stumbled over the notes and stopped, clearly frustrated.“Lewis, I could play this just fine before.Now you’re making me think about my fingers and my wrists and my posture and I can barely focus on the notes!”

Lewis immediately wrapped Charles up in his arms, tucking him under his chin.“I know, love.You’re driving a brand new car, you can’t expect to be quick right away.Once you get a bit of testing under your belt you’ll see how quick this car can be.”

“They said that about the SF1000, you know.”The Monegasque’s voice was still frustrated, but his body was relaxing. 

Lewis chuckled, the movement causing Charles to smile into his chest.“I’m sure they did.But you play like a Mercedes, not a Ferrari.You only keep getting getting better.”

Charles gave him an indignant look.“Stop insulting my team, Hamilton.” 

“Only when they stop giving you crappy cars, love.You said yourself that it handles like a toaster,” Lewis said with a teasing smile.Charles could only grumble at that, burrowing himself deeper into Lewis’ chest.“You were doing so well in the beginning,” Lewis continued, “we just need to keep you nice and relaxed when it gets to that tricky part.Hmm… okay.Let’s try this.”

Lewis rearranged them on the bench so that Charles was sitting between his legs, his back to Lewis’ chest.Lewis hooked his head over the Monegasque’s shoulder to see the keys, and gently put his hands on top of Charles’.He reshaped them into their previous soft arch and then wrapped his arms around Charles’ stomach.He felt the boy relax into him and smiled to himself.He turned his lips to his ear and whispered, “now play.”

Charles shuddered briefly, but put fingers to keys even as a blush crept up his face.As soon as he started playing, Lewis began brushing his fingertips up his sides, across his chest, down to his belly button, and back again.He stopped playing with a gasp, rolling his head back onto the Brit’s shoulder.As soon as the music stopped, Lewis’ fingers stilled and he gave a soft whine.“Keep playing,” Lewis whispered. 

Charles made a noise halfway between a groan and a laugh before giving his head a little shake.He turned his focus back to the piano and started again.Once the music began, Lewis’ fingers resumed their wandering.The music stuttered a few times, once when Lewis softly kissed a line up Charles’ neck and again when he let his fingers trail over the hem of Charles’ shirt, just ghosting over the skin there.But Charles didn’t stop entirely, not wanting the gentle touches to go away again.As Charles approached the treacherous middle section, Lewis slipped his hands under his shirt and slowly crept up his sides.The younger one could barely think, so he just kept playing, letting his fingers go loose and carry him through the music.He was in a haze, wanting Lewis to go faster but never wanting the sensations to end.When he finally reached the end of the piece, Lewis sucked a hickey into the side of his neck.Charles arched back into the touch, finally taking his hands off the keys to hold Lewis to his skin.

“You’re supposed to arch your fingers, not your back, love” Lewis growled into his ear.

“Shut up and kiss me” Charles muttered, turning to straddle Lewis so he could kiss him properly. 

Lewis was more than happy to oblige, putting one hand on his waist and twisting the other into his hair as they kissed.When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Lewis gave Charles one of his radiant smiles.“You know you played it perfectly that time, love.” 

Charles looked back at him through his lashes.“Did you like it?”

“You know I did,” Lewis said, pulling him back into a kiss.The kiss quickly turned from sweet to filthy, Lewis’ tongue exploring every corner of his mouth as his hips canted forwards.Before long, the Brit unwound his arms from around Charles and pushed him off his lap.Charles whined at the lack of contact, but Lewis just winked at him and said, “c’mon babe, bedroom.I’m not getting cum on your nice new piano.” 

Charles grinned his very filthiest grin and began to walk backwards toward the bedroom, pulling Lewis along.Once they were in the bedroom, Lewis grabbed him by the hips and maneuvered him until the backs of his knees were against the bed.Charles pulled off his own shirt before unceremoniously helping Lewis out of his.He pulled the older one back into a deep kiss, and fell backwards onto the bed, taking Lewis with him.Lewis held himself above the Monegasque, gently brushing his hair out of his face before pulling him into another fierce kiss.Charles let his hands explore the body on top of him, tracing familiar muscles and tattoos before brushing down to the front of his jeans.Lewis pulled away from the kiss with a gasp as Charles squeezed his cock.

“Hard for me already, Lew?” Charles said with a mischievous smile.

“Babe, I have been hard since you sat down at that piano.You looked so pretty sitting there, and you played so good for me.”Charles blushed deeply at that, and Lewis was pleased to see the blush go all the way down his chest that time.“You played so well,” Lewis muttered, kissing his way down the younger’s chest, “what do you want from me?”

“Fuck me, please Lewis,” Charles begged.

Lewis had never needed asking twice.He continued down over Charles’ abs, stopping only to suck lightly at his belly button as he undid the button on the Monegasque’s jeans.Charles obligingly lifted his hips as Lewis slid his jeans and boxers down.He laughed as Lewis got a bit frustrated getting the skinny jeans all the way off, but the laugh blended smoothly into a moan as Lewis got to work sucking his cock. Good, Charles thought, was not a sufficient descriptor for how it felt when Lewis had his mouth around him, but it would have to do for the moment.The only unfortunate thing about the Brit’s talent was that Charles had to pull him off after only a few minutes.“Lew, stop I’m going to come.”

Lewis looked up at him with lidded eyes, spit and precome dripping down his chin, “I thought that was the point.”

“I want to come with you inside me,” Charles demanded.

“Greedy boy,” Lewis muttered.He slowly stroked Charles’ dick with one hand and reached over to the nightstand with the other.He fumbled around until he found the lube, and tossed it on the bed next to Charles’ hip, never taking his eyes off the Monegasque’s face.Charles spread his legs wide and looked right back at Lewis. 

Lewis groaned at that.He pushed the younger’s thighs up and back, and leaned down to lick at his exposed hole.Charles moaned above him, now palming his own cock.Lewis grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, pushing one into Charles.The boy tensed at the initial intrusion as he always did, but once he caught his breath and relaxed, Lewis started moving his finger.Lewis prepped him quickly but thoroughly, with two and then three fingers.He avoided his prostate though; Charles was already so close. 

“Ready, love?” Lewis asked, eyes blown wide with arousal.

“Yes yes yes yes yes hurry up please Lew,” Charles begged.The boy was practically incoherent at this point. 

Lewis gently pulled his fingers out, then quickly shed his own pants and boxers.His dick was already plenty hard, so he lubed it up and positioned himself over Charles.He kissed the boy deeply, swallowing his moans as Lewis finally entered him.He stilled for a moment, letting the boy get used to him.Charles took a deep breath and gave a little nod, and Lewis started to move.He found Charles’ prostate from the first thrust and set him moaning again.There was no way either of them were going to last very long at this point. 

When Lewis felt himself getting close, he reached down to stroke Charles as well.He put his lips right in the younger one’s ear and whispered, “come on baby, come for me.You’ve been so good, you can come.”Almost at once, Charles arched his back off the bed as he came, splattering come all over Lewis’ hand and his own chest.With just two more thrusts, Lewis came inside him. 

It took all he had left to collapse next to Charles and not on top of him, but Lewis managed it.He rolled onto his back, pulling Charles on top of him and into a deep kiss.Lewis was always clingy after sex, and Charles was more than happy to keep making out.The two exchanged a few more lazy kisses before Charles lay down on top of Lewis, just happy to be held. 

Only a minute later, Charles sat up suddenly, pushing himself off of Lewis’ chest.Confused and still a bit hazy post-orgasm, the older one reached up for him and asked “what’s wrong, love?”

Charles smiled down at him, looking a bit sheepish.“I just remembered, we left our tea out on the piano.It’s probably cold by now.”

Lewis laughed and pulled him back down, “I’ll make you another cup.”

Charles snuggled back into his arms, “I want to cuddle a bit longer first, but I will definitely take you up on that.”

Lewis held him tight with a content smile.“If it helps you play like that again, I’ll do whatever you want, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever (!), so I'd love to hear what you think! 
> 
> I would like to formally apologize to Charles for imposing my classical music snobbery on him, but I didn't suffer through 12 years of lessons not be obnoxious about it on occasion. In all honesty I don't care what or how anyone plays, as long as it's making them happy. He's gotten really good being self-taught and I would love to see what he could do with a bit of instruction.
> 
> The Chopin line is probably wrong, but I remember my teacher telling me that someone had said something along those lines. It's been like ten years though, so my memory could be wrong. 
> 
> Lastly, Ferrari I'm sorry for making fun of how bad your car is. Do better next year and I'll stop.


End file.
